wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Rumble 2019
Royal Rumble (2019) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event and streamed on WWE Network produced by WWE for their Raw, SmackDown, and 205 Live brands. It took place on January 27, 2019, at Chase Field in Phoenix, Arizona. It was the thirty-second event promoted under the Royal Rumble chronology. Event summary Rusev vs Shinsuke Nakamura After weeks of cruel mind games and calculated sneak attacks, Shinsuke Nakamura pressed his psychological advantage over Rusev on the 2019 WWE Royal Rumble Kickoff, reclaiming the United States Championship following an unfortunate collision between The Super Athlete and his wife, Lana. Desperate after a combination of MMA-inspired holds and jaw-rattling strikes failed to fell The Lion of Bulgaria, Nakamura went into desperation mode, removing one of the turnbuckle pads with nefarious intentions. Noticing what the challenger was attempting, Lana leapt to the apron and alerted the referee, prompting a face-to-face between The Ravishing Russian and The Artist. As Rusev charged at The King of Strong Style, Nakamura moved out of the way, putting The Super Athlete on a collision course with his wife, who was knocked to the floor at ringside. The distracted champion was then blindsided by a Kinshasa that scored Nakamura the pinfall victory and his second United States Championship. This wasn’t the first time that Nakamura used Rusev’s marriage to his advantage. While The King of Strong Style interrupted The Super Athlete’s New Year’s Day U.S. Title victory celebration — one week after Rusev defeated Nakamura to attain the star-spangled prize — Lana was injured amid the chaos of the ensuing brawl. Nakamura saw fit to blame Rusev for The Ravishing Russian’s condition, making this title rivalry intensely personal for Rusev as he fought not only for the championship, but for the honor of his wife. Ultimately, it was that chaotic night that gave Nakamura insight into how to pry Rusev’s United States Championship from his hands and begin his second term as President of Nak-America at Chase Field in Phoenix. What’s next for Rusev and Lana following this disappointing loss? Will Rusev Day ever be as joyous as it once was? And how will Nakamura mark his second U.S. Title victory? Don’t miss SmackDown LIVE, Tuesday nights at 8/7 C on USA Network. Asuka vs Becky Lynch Becky Lynch was ready for the moment, but not for the woman she had to beat. The two-time SmackDown Women’s Champion confidently walked into Chase Field, but Asukawhittled down her dreams of reign No. 3, proving The Empress is the immovable object who is looking more and more unbeatable with each passing day she holds the blue jewel of SmackDown LIVE. Success, of course, breeds confidence — and Becky has had a lot of both lately, which explained why she all but preened around the ring in the match’s opening moments, while Asuka struggled somewhat to find her footing. The turning point for The Empress of Tomorrow came when she caught Lynch in the Asuka Lock while entangled in the ropes. It was a bit of vicious ingenuity that Becky quickly countered with a Dis-Arm-Her threaded through the turnbuckle, but the move nonetheless provided an important boost to the champion: Becky was vulnerable. Becky was still dangerous, too. The harder the challenger hit, though, the more comfortable Asuka became. As each of Becky’s pinfall attempts came up short, doubt visibly crept across The Man’s face while Asuka rallied again and again with a smile that expanded by the second. Still, for all the kicks to the face The Irish Lass Kicker absorbed (it was a lot of them), she proved difficult to put away. Champion and challenger attempted to turn each other’s moves against them — Asuka attempted a Dis-Arm-Her and Lynch plied an Asuka Lock — but The Empress had a little more energy, and cruelty, in the tank than Becky. After The Empress finally cinched in her signature hold on The Man, Asuka bridged over Becky to torque the lock as hard as possible, forcing a stunning tapout from a Superstar who long since lost any semblance of quit she ever had. The post-match images were worlds apart. In the ring stood Asuka, overjoyed at the result and seemingly validated by the long, hard road she had traveled to turn away her challenger. On the apron stood Becky, wordless, downcast and with more questions than answers as The Road to WrestleMania began without her ... at least, until it didn't. Ronda Rousey vs Sasha Banks Despite being brought to the brink of exhaustion by a determined Sasha Banks, Ronda Rousey remained Raw Women’s Champion at the 2019 Royal Rumble event, starting her Road to WrestleMania with a remarkable career first. With 48,193 WWE Universe members on the edge of their seats, Banks and Rousey held nothing back in the early goings, with Rousey busting out Three Amigos — a signature maneuver of Sasha’s idol, WWE Hall of Famer Eddie Guerrero. Unshaken by Rousey’s “tribute,” Banks kept her cool and dodged a lethal right hand from The Rowdy One, who instead punched the ring post with such force that its digital panels went to static. Banks’ offense intensified from there, taking the submission expert to the ground with an excruciating Armbar of her own that threatened to tear Rousey’s arm out of the socket. Banks then trapped Rousey in the Bank Statement, but Rousey broke the hold and hit Piper’s Pit, using that momentum to focus her attack on Sasha’s right arm. When the action spilled outside the ring, Ronda trapped Banks in her signature Armbar, forcing Sasha to tap. Fortunately for The Boss, submissions do not count outside the ring, so the match continued. After managing to escape the Bank Statement once again, Rousey incapacitated Banks with a gutwrench powerbomb into a second Piper’s Pit, scoring the first pinfall victory in her combat sports career. With the Raw Women’s Championship on her shoulder, Rousey now looks ahead to WrestleMania … and whoever her next challenger might be. Banks, to her credit, ultimately showed respect for the victorious Rousey, but her flashing of the “Four Horsewomen” hand sign affirmed that there’s unfinished business between Banks’ longtime allies and Rousey’s “Four Horsewomen” crew. Women’s Royal Rumble Match You didn’t think that Becky Lynch was going to take her loss to Asuka and fade into the rearview on the Road to WrestleMania, did you? The Man seized her destiny in the most emphatic way possible, persuading Fit Finlay, of all people, to sanction her entry into the match in place of the injured No. 28 Lana. Becky then fought her way through perennial rivals Nia Jax and Charlotte Flair to win the whole thing and earn an opportunity to challenge for a World Championship at WrestleMania 35. If the ultimate story of the second Women’s Royal Rumble Match was one of vindication, the lead-up to it was a dead-heat scramble among a division overflowing with more talent and desire than the ring could contain. Before The Man made her dramatic entrance, the match played host to an array of ironwoman performances (Natalya entered at No. 2 and lasted some 56 minutes; No. 6 Ember Moon was right behind her with 52), surprise appearances (first-ever NXT UK Women’s Champion Rhea Ripley entered at No. 24 and notched three eliminations), odd occurrences (No. 20 entrant Zelina Vega hid under the ring to stave off elimination until Hornswoggle chased her into the waiting arms of Ripley), and astonishing feats of athleticism (NXT’s Kacy Catanzaro, who entered at No. 19, had perhaps the most amazing close-call in Royal Rumble Match history). If there was any frontrunner to be found, it was Charlotte Flair, who joined the fray at No. 13 and earned four eliminations (No. 1 draw Lacey Evans, Tamina, NXT’s Xia Li and No. 30 entrant Carmella) en route to an appearance in the final four of the match. Joining The Queen were Nia Jax (No. 29) and Becky, but The Man’s mere presence changed the narrative. Lynch was toe-to-toe with the woman who knocked her out of the biggest opportunity of her career and the woman who replaced her, and her payback would not be denied. Becky first eliminated Jax by yanking The Irresistible Force off the apron after Charlotte teed her up, only to suffer a cheap shot that left Lynch with an injured knee that almost gave Charlotte the victory via forfeit. Lynch, however, was unwilling to suffer a second defeat in the same night, and bulldozed her way into the ring, insisting she wanted to continue. Charlotte obliged her fellow Horsewoman, toying with the hobbled Lynch and lining her up for the big boot that would finally put The Man down. With her last gasp of effort, Becky dodged the kick and landed one hard right to The Queen, sending Charlotte crumbling to the outside and bringing the match to an end. The WWE Universe celebrated. Becky couldn’t quite believe it. And because no indication was given as to who, exactly, she’ll pursue at WrestleMania 35, Becky Lynch ended the Royal Rumble with an air of destiny about her. She’s not just on The Road to WrestleMania; she’s the one driving. Men's Royal Rumble Match It came down to Braun Strowman and Seth Rollins. One a physical marvel possessing all the tangible traits — power, speed and size — that it takes to make a WWE Superstar. The other an embodiment of all the intangibles that a WrestleMania main-eventer must possess. And as it has so often been over the last two years, the heart won out. Thanks to a grueling final push, Rollins eliminated The Monster Among Men to win the Men’s Royal Rumble Match, charting a course to a World Championship Match at WrestleMania 35. Size vs. heart wasn’t just the story of the match’s conclusion, however. It was also a common thread throughout the entire wild, over-the-top rope contest. At various points in the match, giants and speedsters mixed it up, with a handful of truly unexpected interactions that showcased the little guy wouldn’t always be as helpless as he seemed. WWE United Kingdom Champion Pete Dunne was a surprise draw at No. 18, and he immediately made one of the more remarkable statements of the match, using his excruciating joint manipulation to muscle Drew McIntyre (No. 16; four eliminations) to his knees. Elsewhere, NXT North American Champion Johnny Gargano (No. 6) eliminated a former WWE Champion in Jinder Mahal. Black-and-gold hellion Aleister Black(No. 21) sent Dean Ambrose (No. 14) over the top rope with his spinning Black Mass kick. And Cruiserweight-turned–SmackDown LIVE stalwart Mustafa Ali (No. 13) eliminated both his rival Samoa Joe and Shinsuke Nakamura, the 2018 Men’s Rumble Match winner who had recaptured the United States Championship earlier in the night. Even Rollins himself ended up on the wrong side of a confrontation with a goliath. After he instantly eliminated Bobby Lashley (No. 26), The All-Mighty plunged Rollins through a table, where he lay unmoving for several minutes while chaos raged around him. Strowman (No. 27) largely picked up the pace in Rollins’ absence by racking up four eliminations, though even he was waylaid outside the ring for a stretch, where the night’s strangest entrant reared her (yes, her) head. That would be Nia Jax, who bushwhacked No. 30 entrant R-Truth from behind to steal his berth after a disappointing exit from the Women’s Royal Rumble Match. Only the fourth woman to compete in a Men’s Rumble Match, The Irresistible Force didn’t hesitate to mix it up with her male contemporaries, eliminating Mustafa Ali and largely holding her own until a concentrated effort from Randy Orton (No. 29), Rey Mysterio (No. 25) and Dolph Ziggler (No. 28) finally sent her packing. (For what it’s worth, a close second in terms of bizarre interactions was the duet-turned-brawl between Elias and Jeff Jarrett at Nos. 1 and 2.) Jax’s exit opened the door for Strowman to return, and The Monster Among Men quickly thinned the field by eliminating Ziggler and rising star Andrade (No. 19), who eliminated Orton in his own right. It was down to just Strowman and Rollins, and it quickly became clear the latter, who was still reeling from Lashley’s table attack, was staring down an uphill battle. The Monster Among Men manhandled his opponent until Rollins finally managed to muscle him over the top rope and onto the apron for the climactic slugfest. Thanks to some deft maneuvering and a well-placed superkick, Rollins got Strowman to his knees, and a final Stomp brought Strowman’s forehead to the apron and his feet to the floor. Rollins made a point on Monday to discuss how his passion and his heart had carried him through the wild ups and downs of the past two years. He said, in effect, it would always keep him going. It didn’t fail him now: Seth Rollins went the distance, and now there’s just one thing left to do. Results * Singles match for the WWE United States Championship: Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Rusev © (with Lana) * Singles match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Asuka © defeated Becky Lynch by submission * Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Ronda Rousey © defeated Sasha Banks * 30-woman Royal Rumble match for a women's championship match at WrestleMania 35: Becky Lynch won by last eliminating Charlotte Flair Women's Royal Rumble match entrances and eliminations # ^''' Rose was already eliminated when she eliminated Naomi. # '''^ Lana was announced as the #28 entrant, but due to an ankle injury, she was unable to compete, and Lynch was allowed to take her spot. Other on-screen talent * Commentators: Renee Young (Raw/Women's Royal Rumble match) & Beth Phoenix (Women's Royal Rumble match) * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Kayla Braxton * Pre-show panel (1st set): Beth Phoenix * Pre-show panel (2nd set): Charly Caruso Image gallery 094_RR_01272019jg_0679--cfa016e7be042790007ce0e92229e853.jpg 095_RR_01272019ej_1704--c063e54087bf74d10c85b5b849eae511.jpg 096_RR_01272019cm_0755--08441e51e203c6fa613133db22d2844a.jpg 097_RR_01272019cm_0759--a3ba297a3e1682fbb3282bdf96de4f53.jpg 098_RR_01272019ej_1911--32eeb59dca4dbe0903661cb9bf53ae8d.jpg 099_RR_01272019ej_1922--c11bb04f4a5e11f5c540225ac19f89e0.jpg 100_RR_01272019cm_0780--3a498b1766a408a70dc38a43be3ff745.jpg 101_RR_01272019ej_1928--57c89817732ccb7e9a3caaa6dbbc06e9.jpg 102_094_RR_01272019ej_2261--bafe56d593b7597a2fd0dc948ea5f980.jpg 103_RR_01272019ej_1937--58603b1ad6b1ebc18195acfeadf3bd96.jpg 104_RR_01272019ej_1945--045d274320a3599c30ea49817e0b4486.jpg 105_RR_01272019ej_1957--abc2d0c008fdb37aee6f313d3553fb25.jpg 106_RR_01272019cm_0840--4bf601041bcbf8d24650d9dc7da2f3fc.jpg 107_RR_01272019cm_0618--6f378e7fc5a7b67c3e47d1cbef83269b.jpg 108_RR_01272019ej_2279--08cf89d94e82cb0222718b5ad7e04eda.jpg 109_RR_01272019cm_0882--a341747bdc164e1dcfd1b26dda81d5da.jpg 110_RR_01272019cm_0891--3736a8f2e658a515a200a09c7aa9b526.jpg 111_RR_01272019ej_1988--4a0243d4422ec4ec579d8e246254f3d1.jpg 112_RR_01272019cm_0919--2239c303f93e49a271e0f8654d42384e.jpg 113_RR_01272019ej_1997--e4f3956fe7c5bf9cd0aff650c5545aea.jpg 114_RR_01272019cm_0930--82f10d3813a94ed08846fa94e70c19fb.jpg 115_RR_01272019ej_2003--002305cc31d2d27b93ed10198caa3211.jpg 116_RR_01272019cm_0945--cfc9bf43c5508ab9f5006cf16c33f09a.jpg 117_RR_01272019cm_0979--b8a7903d0d8bc7d5e09f359e14f57b44.jpg 118_RR_01272019cm_0985--cc47cd4d5a838ad5085537e69f3853cc.jpg 119_RR_01272019ej_2043--45e445e000d8c3efe44d7163fcce3de1.jpg 120_RR_01272019ej_2054--3d291e026d5153dd9bc9ddb22815fe18.jpg 121_RR_01272019cm_1024--51523f6531bd03a92ea4df7b678a1edf.jpg 122_RR_01272019cm_1036--84655e7327915065ca3c5f9985cad3f6.jpg 123_RR_01272019cm_1071--bda30fc6afd9edf67735cac4aabc0706.jpg 124_RR_01272019ej_2111--1880ddaff7974747d6ca47f0e33ff4df.jpg 125_RR_01272019cm_1098--2775a4a4929d3f52eaa87bd27af1dc0f.jpg 126_RR_01272019cm_1105--6335362a9fde240967249c0f3e4f07d6.jpg 127_RR_01272019ej_2159--55be3668ef4264c84fade5cfbc9de84a.jpg 128_RR_01272019cm_1136--8187dbfabeb50477939ca85fd911722c.jpg 129_RR_01272019ej_1796--39acd8d2235fc0d4c6e869de6983f9c6.jpg 130_RR_01272019ej_2168--7e5f8b6de1b8a08e4655321749afb898.jpg 131_RR_01272019ej_2198--fcb0512a203eca2215d04b6f8ffb677a.jpg 132_RR_01272019cm_1223--22d843d43e1c2e3bd3e6f213e3a583b4.jpg 133_RR_01272019cm_1236--7b5fdee64a739e96dce107b785a56217.jpg 164_RR_01272019cm_1798--2d4daa415b7f721facd5eca955877b57.jpg 165_RR_01272019ej_3137--aeaa415b9d771219e4cc2d6dc28f1f71.jpg 166_RR_01272019jg_1774--b95e54ce36ad87f83ecff094a26d84a8.jpg 167_RR_01272019ej_3025--6df7d7f54be9a1147e375e5f3b89da21.jpg 168_RR_01272019ej_3036--5386c57efdfb3e3cf81c698688341577.jpg 169_RR_01272019cm_1937--b915df17cb39c6e83d0eacd31e4c11ae.jpg 170_RR_01272019ej_3192--0e3c40066391cefb3d0555a377e3dc8d.jpg 171_RR_01272019ej_3210--f1a4cb4607f93f4396c57fffa328ea83.jpg 172_RR_01272019ej_3216--abfe18008046ff3dc52b6346b2136a10.jpg 173_RR_01272019cm_1975--b97e772a9c874a75387ceaa2bf475ff1.jpg 174_RR_01272019cm_1981--8d237a6565a9dd2b3b8efa5e46985db6.jpg 175_RR_01272019cm_1991--62ba625910e3f746985b4796d7eabfb1.jpg 176_RR_01272019cm_2003--bc9ae10f14eae27dbbb8912322f711ff.jpg 177_RR_01272019cm_2021--17cde303f9bbdc5d06493737098e9faf.jpg 178_RR_01272019ej_3258--48068a20f1146dea82ac9657c1535932.jpg 179_RR_01272019ej_3291--bb29b80a00bb181a3c073ef3d5d0b027.jpg 180_RR_01272019cm_2053--9a729fb5a33b4ddfe0303d03e93cec69.jpg 181_RR_01272019jg_1499--6b8f4af1cff5c14a753d0e56f4c98a55.jpg 182_RR_01272019cm_2056--38cb7d9d04815bd7497e4c2ced0c643d.jpg 183_RR_01272019ej_3318--2c07f82a21133d5627224b9d8a542914.jpg 184_RR_01272019jg_1516--e23958b032ff35438fd82baf9434cb89.jpg 185_RR_01272019jg_1518--bf3b88a57e311f558a8d994266c84f7c.jpg 186_RR_01272019ej_3340--4147b7a5dcafc9a8c94226057d869dc4.jpg 187_RR_01272019ej_3366--c4ce3a4665d143b9af053670055b2905.jpg 188_RR_01272019ej_3396--cbb02ca537e53214d1e9d351c6707508.jpg 189_RR_01272019cm_2144--082cfaf4a4ebe234087ac768f84d9b66.jpg 190_RR_01272019ej_3455--df332e88e3adc2acb3bbc982e2b2a2cd.jpg 191_RR_01272019cm_2168--4299a12bca97ded35d44696e45ec1378.jpg 192_RR_01272019cm_2174--a9c9f06e3aa6d6d23d5587f7e3a5c402.jpg 193_RR_01272019cm_2188--882c292c0e993571a434529a741e1856.jpg 194_RR_01272019cm_2225--0faa9753b357e1f40d2b6b21678ce502.jpg 195_RR_01272019ej_3502--4308ff434c93fffe595daa266ed53b4e.jpg 196_RR_01272019ej_3509--0475105d6d3c00f4987ae91e66d72ab7.jpg 197_RR_01272019ej_3057--4e591945f8070457ddb210fafd70ed3a.jpg 198_RR_01272019cm_2267--e9fe86ca65b969e91ac46b76e7962b02.jpg 199_RR_01272019cm_2324--5fd1efec17e7879a468e7a5fc5d0f453.jpg 200_RR_01272019cm_2325--547080524b935c5db55119151c97b7dd.jpg 201_RR_01272019ej_3599--5927e6c20e1c79d7ef04e51ce0730c2d.jpg 202_RR_01272019ej_3667--7754cf111f9a9d26d4f9956d7749da00.jpg 203_RR_01272019cm_1860--49973e606ed663aa999ff58646b02832.jpg 205_RR_01272019ej_4557--7cc1362321c1a1cea225950e392bddcf.jpg 206_RR_01272019cm_2663--d938293374dc052b4f93e17fae4d557c.jpg 207_RR_01272019ej_4613--24eb961c9415949e782b038ebae3eb00.jpg 209_RR_01272019cm_2713--b9e4f1ece46a430408ce7fb8d958a86d.jpg 210_RR_01272019cm_2722--29402937ad93f21a35c50746db66e784.jpg 211_RR_01272019ej_4792--44f17a7251bda9fa8046140b80bd1a07.jpg 212_RR_01272019cm_2740--91ceeae5ae54f0bb151922f829c9f977.jpg 213_RR_01272019ej_4821--8221b8fe963e48ae6e43c9182d7eea6c.jpg 214_RR_01272019ej_4876--000589ce656159a37daa3c82bc844858.jpg 215_RR_01272019cm_2794--6443fafea82e676d174ecc6ba7bf13f3.jpg 216_RR_01272019jg_2262--871442658a72b6a4a5d866e9402db2e7.jpg 217_RR_01272019cm_2844--13eee5a0da036bbb32bd98efead5920f.jpg 218_RR_01272019ej_5885--4f84d3e07cf0ff07e7fe2bb2080b672d.jpg 219_RR_01272019ej_5941--ed45eb71477263db7242c24dc1a1f1a5.jpg 220_RR_01272019ej_5997--9f125479d7a838bb5a9978f8a92ae049.jpg 221_RR_01272019cm_3123--8512ca14de912cd94ac79088d816768f.jpg 222_RR_01272019ej_5829--c03b82a9b4a8260945b801c7f774dbb9.jpg 223_RR_01272019jg_2575--d0967915dd323cde905707c6b25355e8.jpg 224_RR_01272019jg_2607--9bee363354e6bedc6b25a5ebd2fb65ce.jpg 225_RR_01272019ej_6082--17fb40dc5c09f7eca08a3c0ba60aeccf.jpg 226_RR_01272019ej_6105--55bebbc55e7124e7da973fbc27babb96.jpg 228_RR_01272019cm_3234--d38f895869167f513746be05509eeb9d.jpg 229_RR_01272019ej_5780--477c71445264a282398b6f24c5d2f0f7.jpg 230_RR_01272019ej_5710--4b1715cc27656c55d3c0d3914b65d711.jpg 231_RR_01272019cm_3337--1ff596194df99775e1ed26b1b2a123d1.jpg 232_RR_01272019cm_3358--0e769d288e5072ad404253bf64793bd4.jpg 234_RR_01272019ej_6319--348b871467979cc24157f4eec9067b45.jpg 235_RR_01272019cm_3416--85c0380b823800719a34118a8123d047.jpg 236_RR_01272019ej_7215--0c4c97d7d766d4257be1e38423c8366b.jpg 237_RR_01272019cm_3688--d6b9a403f06e0194d060d344ec2907ec.jpg 238_RR_01272019cm_3736--9d36c3dd4ad183c282893c13dcf73183.jpg 240_RR_01272019ej_7999--d5d13c475ab2de91fb5a52eb4653c855.jpg 241_RR_01272019ej_7329--a119dbb06907610ec711a7bea2fdcb01.jpg 242_RR_01272019cm_3771--debb67a0545c818e7ab90e3cbc587510.jpg 243_RR_01272019ej_7351--6471ea563e7fa0763e619659123dad61.jpg 244_RR_01272019ej_7382--e444f2087422f15c7d0e67a5f2b4c58b.jpg 245_RR_01272019cm_3863--9023658ebfa9c8a32c0c0fb9e3579584.jpg 246_RR_01272019cm_3531--bb9968121e337794103cc1946f3f905a.jpg 248_RR_01272019hm_6971--86d995175a4d0560cf01e3f19e7f6518.jpg 249_RR_01272019hm_7011--8e46e4f7e30952a9c3a1bd58fa23af11.jpg 250_RR_01272019ej_7550--7d404607e39a4da887b653a152581e39.jpg 251_RR_01272019cm_4026--32037508dac49f6600ca9500647dcaea.jpg 252_RR_01272019ej_7129--64f7c51650ec26e64fb66a73d3c93506.jpg 253_RR_01272019cm_4184--3ebd95520eaad96c1430533d9ad8949b.jpg 254_RR_01272019cm_4200--91d19935e7ec0a9c629ef376a6178d54.jpg 256_RR_01272019cm_4215--ad7f77dbab9fab58ae55dc5dc5530602.jpg 257_RR_01272019cm_4221--5ddf9a45155fa3aa1728f1f89c3034d6.jpg 258_RR_01272019cm_4276--1741b9bdae474e3e33174a1039275f12.jpg 259_RR_01272019ej_7711--205089792a206ff614b0b664b2c6318f.jpg 260_RR_01272019cm_4333--f927bce98586edfb303ca1a2d2d8f81d.jpg 261_RR_01272019ej_8083--38bbf0b3c022cd7ce28a52cf13b62882.jpg 262_RR_01272019jg_3388--472856619389fced98dbbbb6f0fd8a16.jpg 263_RR_01272019ej_7799--958b41c8f8fa398665607a6b0b2584f7.jpg 264_RR_01272019ej_7830--d8f479a80907569dc6b0289626bb6a1e.jpg 265_RR_01272019cm_4451--61e571c83f9d56faf8e5e0089ee522ef.jpg 266_RR_01272019cm_4487--f7ee558a33f602378c1c9d442eb95add.jpg 267_RR_01272019cm_4519--0fa4701ab31732412bbbd243ec0b15f0.jpg 268_RR_01272019ej_7918--556580e06f8ab0540a834a688fd36c1d.jpg Media Category:2019 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Becky Lynch Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Billie Kay Category:Candice LeRae Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Ember Moon Category:Io Shirai Category:Kacy Catanzaro Category:Kairi Sane Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Lacey Evans Category:Lana Category:Liv Morgan Category:Mandy Rose Category:Maria Category:Mickie James Category:Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Nikki Cross Category:Peyton Royce Category:Renee Young Category:Rhea Ripley Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Sasha Banks Category:Sonya Deville Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Xia Li Category:Zelina Vega